(One-Shot) Octavo Gimnasio de Alola
by Thebestsilver7
Summary: Este One-shot se sitúa un tiempo después de los acontecimientos de Pokémon Sol y Pokémon Luna. El Profesor Kukui ha decidido ir más allá de hacer la Liga Pokémon, y quiere expandir las tradiciones de otras regiones a Alola, empezando por traer el formato de gimnasios y medallas. Tan solo falta uno, y ya habrán 8 gimnasios oficiales en la región. ¿Quién será el líder?


_Tan solo habían pasado dos años tras los acontecimientos de Necrozma en Alola, donde fue robada su luz y casi acaba todo en desastre. Gracias a unos jóvenes, y a la Unidad Ultra, todo fue puesto en orden, pero esto ahora no nos importa mucho, ya que esta es la historia de un entrenador que aspira a convertirse en líder de gimnasio._

 **Kukui:** ¿Ya está colocado, Kalea?

 **Kalea:** Sí, profesor Kukui.

 **Kukui:** Muy bien... entonces ya está, ¡queda inaugurado el octavo edificio de batalla de Alola!

 **Kalea:** Ahora, tan solo quedará buscar a alguien apto para el puesto, ¿no es así?

 **Kukui:** Exacto, inscripciones abiertas, tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos un buen entrenador o entrenadora.

 **Kalea:** ¿Y de que tipo será el líder, profesor?

 **Kukui:** Eso dependerá del entrenador.

 **Kalea:** Estarán restringidos los tipos que ya están escogidos, ¿no?

 **Kukui:** Exacto, no esperaba menos de mi nueva aprendiz _*sonríe*_

 _Pasaron solo 24 horas hasta que fueron abiertas las inscripciones, donde se apuntaron decenas de jóvenes, algunos venideros de otras regiones, como Kanto, Sinnoh o incluso Kalos. Al tercer día, y sin haber decidido todavía quien sería el líder, llegó una joven con mucho entusiasmo, fanática de los Pokémon de tipo agua_.

Hola, mi nombre es Marina, tengo 15 años, provengo de la región de Hoenn, y me gustaría poder trabajar en este gimnasio Pokémon.

 **Kukui:** Bienvenida Marina. ¿En qué clase de Pokémon te especializas?

 **Marina:** Me encantan desde muy pequeña los de tipo agua, y mi Pokémon inicial fue un Lotad, hace tan solo 4 años.

 **Kukui:** Ya veo, muy interesante. ¿Que te ha hecho desear un puesto de líder tan lejos de tu región natal y siendo tan joven?

 **Marina:** Bueno... me gustaría mucho serlo, desde pequeña me han gustado mucho los líderes de gimnasio... sí, eso, y pues sería divertido.

 **Kukui:** Bien... pues entonces comencemos, ¿no crees? La prueba práctica de la evaluación consiste en un combate 3 contra 3, sin objetos, y sin importar quién sea el ganador, puesto que contarán diversos factores para evaluar quién será el líder. ¿Preparada?

 **Marina:** S-si, cuando usted quiera.

 _Comienza el combate Pokémon_

 _Kukui:_ _Lycanroc Diurno_ _Braviary_ _Incineroar_

 _Marina:_ _Ludicolo, Azumarill, Crawdaun_ t

 **Marina:** ¡Adelante Ludicolo!

 **Kukui:** ¡Vamos Braviary!

 **Marina:** Ludicolo, ¡pistola agua!

 **Kukui:** Resiste y utiliza viento afín. _*Braviary recibe el impacto aunque no sufre mucho daño*_

 **Marina:** Bien, vamos con Danza Lluvia Ludicolo _*comienza a llover dentro del edificio, gracias al ataque del Pokémon*_

 **Kukui:** Garra brutal, Braviary _*impacta sobre Ludicolo, haciéndole bastante daño, pero se recupera un poco las heridas gracias a su habilidad Cura Lluvia*_ Vaya... veo que tu Pokémon tiene una habilidad muy interesante... sigamos, Braviary, ¡repite tu último ataque!

 **Marina:** No podrás dos veces, ¡esquívalo Ludicolo! _*Ludicolo reacciona rápidamente y evita el ataque*_ Ahora, ¡pistola agua! _*Braviary lo esquiva gracias a su aumento de velocidad con viento afín*_

 **Kukui:** Tu Pokémon tiene una habilidad curativa, pero no podrá esquivar a un Pokémon tan rápido sin Nado Rápido... Pájaro Osado, ¡Braviary! _*impacta dañando gravemente a Ludicolo, que pese a su recuperación, se le nota cansado*_ Somos más rápidos Braviary, ¡garra brutal!

 **Marina:** ¡Esquiva! _*Ludicolo no reacciona lo suficientemente rápido y es impactado por el ataque de Braviary, cayendo derrotado al suelo*_ L-ludicolo...

 **Kukui:** Muy bien defendido, pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender... sigamos.

 **Marina:** Bien... debemos ganar como sea... ¡adelante Azumarill!

 **Kukui:** Braviary, vuelve. ¡Adelante Lycanroc!

 **Marina:** Azumarill, ¡encanto! _*El ataque impacta sobre Lycanroc, enamorandolo de Azumarill, haciéndole difícil atacar*_

 **Kukui:** Buena jugada... Lycanroc, ¡roca afilada! _*Lycanroc es incapaz se atacar a Azumarill por el enamoramiento, y se queda quieto*_ ¡Lycanroc, reacciona!

 **Marina:** ¡Acua Cola! _*Azumarill asesta un golpe directo, dañando bastante a Lycanroc_. Los efectos de la lluvia terminan*

 **Kukui:** ¡Roca Afiliada! _*Lycanroc sigue sin reaccionar*_

 **Marina:** ¡Carantoña! _*Vuelve a impactar a Lycanroc, dejándole muy vulnerable*_

 **Kukui:** Vamos Lycanroc, escúchame, reacciona, ¡roca afilada! _*Lycanroc reacciona, y se lanza hacia Azumarill, lanzándole el ataque*_

 **Marina:** ¡Esquiva! _*Azumarill esquiva el ataque*_

 **Kukui:** ¡Roca veloz! _*Impacta sobre Azumarill, causandole mucho daño*_ Y ahora, ¡triturar! _*Azumarill recibe el golpe, aunque este no ha sido muy eficaz*_

 **Marina:** Azumaril... ni se te ocurra perder... ¡carantoña!

 **Kukui:** ¡Bloquea con triturar! _*Triturar disminuye el daño del golpe*_ Dime Marina, qué haces aquí, ¿que te trae realmente a este gimnasio?

 **Marina:** Eh... y-ya se lo he dicho, me gusta combatir.

 **Kukui:** Eso ya lo veo... Lo que no estoy viendo es la razón, para que tengas esas ganas de ser una líder de gimnasio, se que es por algo más, te lo noto.

 **Marina:** No es nada, ya se lo he dicho, ¡agua lodosa!

 **Kukui:** Lycanroc, ¡cuidado! _*Agua lodosa golpea directamente a Lycanroc, derrotandolo tras un gran combate*_ Bien, sin duda lo haces muy bien pero... ¿piensas decírmelo?

 **Marina:** No le incumbe profesor, ¡saque a su siguiente Pokémon!

 **Kukui:** Bien... adelante Incineroar.

 **Marina:** ¡Carantoña! _*Golpea frontalmente a Incineroar, haciéndole bastante daño*_ Bien hecho Azumarill.

 **Kukui:** ¡Tajo cruzado!

 **Marina:** ¡Esquiva! _*Azumarill evita el ataque por los pelos*_ ¡Acua Cola! _*Impacta sobre Incineroar, causándole bastante daño*_

 **Kukui:** Bien... vamos a poner a prueba las defensas de Pokémon... _*El profesor Kukui comienza a hacer una serie de movimientos, activando así su movimiento Z*_ ¡Hiperplancha oscura!

 **Marina:** ¡Azumarill, no! _*El ataque de Incineroar asesta un feroz golpe sobre el Pokémon de Marina, debilitandolo*_ Azumarill... maldita sea, no podemos permitirnos una derrota. ¡Adelante Crawdaunt!

 **Kukui:** ¡Tajo Cruzado! _*Golpea a Crawdaunt*_

 **Marina:** Martillazo, ¡Crawdaunt! _*Asesta un buen golpe con sus pinzas, resultando crítico, dejando a Incineroar a las últimas*_

 **Kukui:** Cuentamelo Marina, ¡Lariat oscuro!

 **Martina:** ¡No! ¡Triturar! _*Ambos ataques chocan entre sí, hiriendo a Crawdaunt y dejando debilitado a su paso a Incineroar*_ Bien, solo queda uno...

 **Kukui:** _(Esta chica tiene potencial... es la candidata perfecta al puesto en cuanto a combate... tan solo le falta ser más abierta, si no jamás tendrá el valor de un líder de gimnasio)._ Bien, este es el combate final. ¡Tú puedes, Braviary!

 **Marina:** ¡Rayo Burbuja!

 **Kukui:** Esquiva y utiliza pájaro osado. _*Braviary esquiva con éxito e impacta sobre Crawdaunt, causandole bastante daño*_

 **Marina:** ¡No! Vamos Crawdaunt, utiliza viento hielo. _*El ataque golpea sobre Braviary, haciéndole mucho daño*_ ¿Que le parece esto, señor Kukui?

 **Kukui:** Profesor, profesor Kukui. Eres buena, pero te falta veracidad en tus palabras, y convicción para ganar. Braviary, viento afín. _*La velocidad de Beaviary aumenta considerablemente*_

 **Marina:** ¡Le aseguro que ganaré por mi ab-por el gimnasio! ¡Viento hielo! _*Braviary esquiva el ataque gracias a su alta velocidad_ *

 **Kukui:** ¡Garra brutal! _*Impacta sobre Crawdaunt*_ Y ahora, el golpe final, ¡pájaro osado!

 **Marina:** ¡Crawdaunt, aguanta por favor! _*El golpe asesta críticamente sobre Crawdwunt, el cual cae al suelo desplomado, debilitado*_ No... no puede ser... Yo... _*le sale una lágrima*_

 **Kukui:** Batalla finalizada. Marina, es un asunto familiar, ¿verdad?

 **Marina:** Bueno... verá... algo así. Mi abuela está en el hospital, no se sabe si se recuperará, si me convierto en líder podría pagarle una operación arriesgada que le haría durar un poco más... pero esa no es la cuestión...

 **Kukui:** ¿Y cuál es entonces?

 **Marina:** Ella asegura que ha vivido bastante, que no quiere ninguna operación más... que Arceus ya ha decidido cuando termina su vida, así que no hay que alargarla más. Su mayor sueño fue ser una gran entrenadora, pero en su época fue difícil, y ahora es muy mayor. Me gustaría darle una última sorpresa antes de su final, y siendo líder de gimnasio se haría feliz.

 **Kukui:** ¿Y tú? Tú quieres ser líder de gimnasio, ¿o solo lo haces por tu abuela?

 **Marina:** Pues claro que quiero pero...

 **Kukui:** ¿Pero?

 **Marina:** Pero no tengo el nivel suficiente... me ha pegado una buena paliza profesor.

 **Kukui:** Tonterías... ¡casi me ganas! Y además, un líder no es aquel que es más fuerte que los demás. Es aquel que guía y lidera a su equipo, es aquel que imparte enseñanza y conocimiento al resto, aquel que hace mejorar a los demás. Eso es ser un líder de gimnasio. Y por lo que he visto, eres capaz con un poco de entrenamiento. Bienvenida al Gimnasio Kantai, Líder Marina.

 **Marina:** ¿D-de verdad?

 **Kukui:** De verdad. Espero que aprendas mucho dentro de tu nueva región, y conozcas a fondo Alola, porque desde hoy mismo, queda inaugurado el gimnasio. Por curiosidad... ¿cuales son tus otros Pokémon?

 **Marina:** Pues... ahora mismo, además de los que han combatido con usted, tengo un Seadra, un Corsola, y un Sealeo.

 **Kukui:** Interesante, aunque te recomendaré algún que otro cambio. Desde hoy mismo, declaro también inaugurado el sistema de medallas de gimnasio de Alola, el cuál dará acceso de forma oficial a la Liga Pokémon, con lo cual, ya tenemos liga oficial en la región.

 **Marina:** Pero... ¿no había ya una liga?

 **Kukui:** Sí, pero fuera de Alola no era oficial, puesto que su forma de acceso era el tradicional recorrido insular, y no está en el reglamento internacional de ligas Pokémon. Por ello, tras inaugurar la liga y conseguir a nuestro primer campeón, decidí implementar este sistema de medallas. Ahora, solo toca que un joven promesa adquiera todas y se convierta en el primer campeón internacional de Alola, si es que es capaz de derrotar al actual.

 _Y así es como concluye la historia de Marina, la líder de gimnasio de tipo agua de la región de Alola. Un tiempo después, capturó algunos Pokémon para el gimnasio como Slowbro (con el cuál ejecutaba la mega evolución), o Toxapex, un Pokémon originario de Alola._


End file.
